Opposite Life
by teeheeFML
Summary: What if Carrie has Laney as her bassist player and Corey has Lenny as his bassist player? What if they think they aren't suppose to be enemies, but friends? Perhaps something more? CoreyxCarrie, CoreyxLaney LaneyxLenny, LaneyxCorey CarriexCorey, CarriexLenny LennyxLaney LennyxCarrie KimxKon KonniexKon. (will change Rating if I have to)
1. Chapter 1

** This idea popped in my head as I was writing my story, 'Lost Love'...chapter 3. Anyway I'll write another chapter or continue the series if 2 or more people want me too. Enjoy! GROJBAND OR ANY SONGS I USE IN THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Hopefully nobody thinks I stole this idea if somebody already did this because I didn't!**

_ Carrie's POV~ _

''_Inside Out,_''I begin the song, "_Upside down, twisting beside _myself.'' Kim plays the piano as I continue to sing as Laney and Konnie wait til their cue. "_Stop that now, 'cause you and I were never meant to meet_,'' I put strands of my hair behind my ear. "_I think you better leave, it's not safe in here_,'' I become less self-conscious as I smile and move my body to the smooth beat. "_I feel a weakness coming on_,'' I glance at Lanes to see if she was ready to sing backup and play her instrument, the bass.

"_Alright then! (Alright then!) I could keep your number for a rainy day_."

"_That's where this ends. (That's where this ends) No mistakes no misbehaving._"

I sway my hips to the beat as I continue to sing while Laney plays the bass and also sings. We finish the song perfectly without us messing up or Kim and Konnie talking throughout the song. "Alright! Now we have to get a gig,'' Kim says and looks at me, expecting me to get us a gig right away. "We are so going to crush Grojband!'' I smirk at the thought of them looking at us while we, The Newsman, rock the world and gain thousands of fans.

That's when Mina, my sister who is Grojband's lackey, came home. She looked exhausted and mistreated...again. "Mina? What happened today?'' Laney asked. "I had to go unclog the toilet and the sewer monster got me,but those boys from Grojband saved me-'' Mina took her glasses off and began to clean it with her dirty shirt. "Did I hear you correctly? Grojband _saved_ my sister?'' I raised an eyebrow as Mina accidentally dropped her glasses.

"Y-yeah, why are you surprised? They're nice guys and they-''

"Mina! They are my enemies and you,my own sister, are _befriending_ them!?''

I don't care if they are friendly to my sister or saved her from the sewer monster, they are my enemies.

"Practice is over, you girls can go home now,'' I announce as I walk away, heading towards my bedroom. "Okay, bye Carrie!'' Kim and Konnie shouted together as they left my house, like I never scolded my sister. "Bye Carrie,'' Laney murmured and walked out the front door.

I went inside my bedroom, shutting the door behind. Are those guys, supposedly my nemesis, friendly? I grabbed my notebook and started writing a new song.

'

_ How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't wake away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time '_

Before I could write more lyrics into my notebook, I hear a knock on my window. It was Laney.

"What are you doing here?'' I ask as I open the window for her to enter into my room. "Thought you might need company? Creating some songs for us hopefully?'' She brushed something off her shirt and looked at my notebook on my bed. "Yeah,'' I nodded. "So are they really friendly or nice?'' Lanes asked. It took me a moment that she was talking about those boys from Grojband. "I don't know, I mean they do know Mina is my sister,'' I sighed and closed the window.

"What if they are actually nice? What if we've been only accusing them of being our nemesis just because they steal gigs from us? They might be great guys,'' Laney sat on my bed. "Who knows?'' I shrugged. _Nobody Knows._

* * *

><p><strong>I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and I'm done with it! Hopefully you guys like it and I hope this is original if not then...fuck. The songs I've used in this chapter is: The First Song where The Newsman were singing is 'The Walk by Imogen Heap' and the second song where Carrie is barely creating is 'Decode by Paramore' Those do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners. I haven't edited this so just ignore the errors. The Next chapter is going to be Grojband's POV, practicing and rescuing Mina. Yes I know Mina is not her actual name but her real name is like Bernadette or something long and I was too lazy to put her name so let's say Mina is her real name. Thanks for reading! Bye! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** IM BACCKK, my laptop has a lot of viruses so it stopped working but my dad's friend fixed it so bless him! Sorry for being inactive I think. . . . anyway I will not update til a few more weeks because soon in 2 weeks or less, I'm going to caammppppp. (6th grade cammppp) I'm being more active and positive right now and this never happens. OKAY ill go on the disclaimers now: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

_ Lenny's POV - _

I walk inside the garage which was only occupied by my band, Grojband. I take my last breath of the fresh air, knowing the garage will probably smell like cake or cheese. I lower my head, going under the garage door and saw the couch. I look around, realizing I'm the only one here, and sit on the couch. '_This is a prank, I know it.' _I lay on the couch, waiting for them to attack me with whatever they have. I hear a scream and another scream. I sit up quickly and ran towards the bathroom. _Sewer Monster_. I see Corey, Kin and Kon looking into the toilet bowl. "We should save her,'' Corey suggested. "Save who?'' I ask.

"Trina's lackey, Mina. Ya know, The _Newsman's _leader's older sister,'' hisses Kin. "She seems nice,'' Kon pipes up. That's when Corey flushed himself down the toilet. Kin and Kon follow him as I watch in disgust. "Only this once,'' I mutter and join them. I get soaked as I landed into the sewers. "It stinks in here,'' Kin states, holding his nose.

There was another scream from straight ahead. Corey runs first and I follow along with Kin and Kon. I wipe off the sewer water off my face as we ran, almost tripping in a result. I pant as we continue to run for minutes. Soon Corey stopped running, probably ran out of breath. I hear the sewer monster's growl and before I know it, the sewer monster appears with a terrified Mina in his right disgusting green hand. Her hair was messed up and her glasses were loose. I feel something around my torso, that _something_ was the sewer monster.

His slimy hand stains my clothes, I was slipping through his hand because of my small body. Yeah I admit it, I'm _horrified_ and I am _not_ the muscular type of guy. "Lenny!'' Corey shouts. "We gotta sing it a lullaby!'' Kin informs Core. "Any type of lullaby? Not like last time?'' I hear Corey ask. I remember after singing that one lullaby song to this creature. Corey lost his voice because of last time when we encountered with the monster, with 'screamos' and raising his voice a bit than usual.

"Your choice Corey,'' I respond. I don't know what to do; either fall on the ground and break a few bones or try to hang onto dear life because I'm on the verge of slipping and probably will become a pancake. "All right guys!'' Corey probably intended that to Kin and Kon, who was not held as captive by the sewer monster. Corey has a guitar in his hands, ready to play as Kin has his keyboard and Kon with his drums, who was ready to beat the living crap out of it. "_One_, _two_, _three_,'' Corey signals then starts playing.

'_ Even though I know what I'm looking for, _

_She's got a brick wall behind her door._

_I'd travel time and confess to her, _

_but I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger._ '

Corey closes his eyes, like he knows which cord to play as the back of his hand. Kin is nodding his head to the beat of the song as Kon is trying to concentrate.

' _Surrender (Every word, every thought, every sound)_

_ Surrender __(Every touch, every smile, every frown)_

_ Surrender __(All the pain we've endured until now)_

_ Surrender (All the hope that I lost you have found)_

_ Surrender . . . yourself to me. _'

It feels weird not singing along, with only Kin singing back up instead of me and him. The sewer monster starts yawning, dropping me and Mina onto the ground. An 'oof' escapes from Mina as I quickly regain my balance then grab my bass out of nowhere and start playing along.

' _I think I found a flower in a field of weeds._

_ I think I found a flower in a field of weeds._

_ Searching until my hands bleed,_

_this flower don't belong to me. _'

I feel like I'm floating in mid-air, probably real happy because we sound awesome. Or not since we don't have an audience.

' _I think I found a flower in a field of weeds,_

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds._

_ Searching until my hands bleed, this flower don't belong to me._

_This flower don't belong to me. Why can't she belong to me? _'

I begin to breath normally again as we finish the song. That wasn't our entire song, but a part of it since we haven't finished it yet. We didn't have the ending of the song or the beginning of the song so we were practically _everywhere_. Mina starts clapping, "That was great!'' Corey beams and starts telling Mina things we shouldn't even tell her because one, she is our enemy's sister and two, she might give her sister and her band our song and boom! We are toast. "_Corey_,'' I bark at him. "What?'' He questions my actions. "Stop,'' I demand him.

"I-it's okay, I won't tell my sister or her band mates, they're already working on a song,'' Mina stutters. "Oh,'' I sigh in relief. We begin to make our way back to the surface. "Hopefully we don't smell bad,'' Kin comments.

We reach on the surface, with Kin and Kon kissing the ground. Mina leaves and we say our goodbyes to her. "We should go now, our parents wants us back home by 6,'' Kon reports us with Kin nodding to what he said. It was 5:42 p.m. when they left. "Time to make some music,'' Corey smiles at me as he grabs his notebook. We didn't need Trina's, Corey's cruel and snobby sister, diary anymore since Corey and I have a _creative_ imagination now.

"Okay I'll wait here-''

"No, you should come inside my room!''

I raise an eyebrow, slowly nodding in agreement with him. _Strange? _I close the garage door with the help of Core and we make our way to his room. He grabs a pencil and starts looking at me. "Anything you got?'' He hands me the notebook and pencil, expecting me to have a song already. "I think so,'' I mutter and start writing with a blue haired kid breathing down my neck.

' {_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
><em>

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_.}

_ Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_

_on the fence, all the time._

_ Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny? _

_All my friends always lie to me._

_I know their thinking._

_ You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway._

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs._

_It hurts but I won't fight you,_

_you suck anyway. _

_ You make me wanna die, right when I_ '

I stop each line, thinking what rhymes with this word or if it makes sense. "Woah,'' Corey stares at the paper some more and then begins to stare at me. "It has the word_ fuck_ in it dude. Wouldn't we get in trouble?" asks Corey. "_Fuck it_, let's see how this goes,'' I smirk and then Core asks me another question, "Are The Newsman cruel like Trina?'' I shrug. "Maybe they're nice girls?'' He asks me again.

"We won't know 'til we meet them,_ officially_.''

' _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway. You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs. It hurts but I won't fight you, you suck anyway_. '

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED YAY! That song quote kinda describes the Newsman relationship with Grojband. The songs I've used do not belong to me but to their rightful owners! Also the first song that Grojband sang to the sewer monster is 'Surrender by Billy Talent' and the song Lenny created is 'Afraid by The Neighbourhood' I love both of those songs and are pretty catchy, if you have the same sense of taste in music like me. I've worked on this chapter for 2-4 days so hopefully you at least liked it. Okay byeee!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollaa. Okay so I am really occupied with school and I have a play coming up and lots of reports/essays/projects coming up. I am really trying to not read other fan fictions and work on my own and at least trying to come up with new ideas with all of my stories. I already have a story on my mind, it'll be a long one I hope. ANYWAY, whatever I use does not belong to me they belong to their rightful owners.**

_Laney's Point of View - _

I went home after Carrie and I worked on the song, figuring out who will sing which part and which instruments will be excellent for the song. As I walk home, I slow my paces, just thinking about stuff I shouldn't really be thinking at the age of 14. I could walk to the secret place I go if I can't handle it. I bit my lip as I saw someone up ahead. _Ignore, ignore, ignore. They won't stare at an ugly creature like you._ My mind told me.

I clench my fists as I struggle to keep tears from falling. _Cry, you're weak. Nobody even likes you, so why stay? What's the point? _I bit my lip harder, I walk faster. _It's all in my head, those are lies. I- I deserve to stay here..._ I felt my body shiver as I look down at the ground. "Are uh, are you okay?'' I hear a male's voice. I shook my head and look up. He look just like me...How? "Woah, you look just like me,'' He sounds astonished. And a bit worried and in shock.

"Yeah, I've noticed,'' I whisper. Why am I whispering? Don't know. "You're from Grojband, aren't you?'' I remember his face from one of our duels before. "Yeah and you're from the Newsman. Are we suppose to be on no-talking terms?'' He asks as he scratches the back of his head. "Don't know,'' I shrug.

"I'm okay,'' I answer to his previous question. "That's a lie,'' He stares into my green eyes. "You have depression, probably major depression as well. I know because we're alike,'' he states. _True. He's telling the truth. _"Psh, you're lying,'' I try to cool it off. I don't want anyone to know I'm messed up, the girl who _seeks _for _attention. _I roll my eyes and cross my arms across my chest. "You're the one lying, don't play innocent or dumb!'' He rats me out. "Why do you care?'' I said in a tight voice.

_Silence. Nothing. He doesn't care. "_Thought so,'' I continue to make my way to home. Grojband _isn't _that bad, I suppose. I feel his eyes follow me until I disappear from his view. _I wish I could be honest with me. _Sounds so accurate, he's me. I lied to myself, I always do. _I hope I could find a way to be my true self. _I see the lights on inside my house. Crashes and shouting can be heard from this so called _home_.

Tomorrow, I will try. Try to be positive. Even with my parents yelling at each other and finding glass on the ground tomorrow. I slowly turn the knob and peek inside. I see no glass sitting on the floor. I tip toe into the living room, silently closing the front door. I rush into my room, accidentally closing the door loudly. I sigh and lay on my bed. _He just wants to help. I don't want help. I don't need help._ I sit up and yawn. I get off my bed and get pajamas then undressed myself.

I quickly put on my pajamas and I take off my hairclip. I felt my bangs poke my eye lids which annoyed me. I turn off the lights and crawl into my bed, covering my body with blankets.

For some reason, I start to think about that guy from Grojband. The one who try to help me aka my doppelganger. He's nice and caring so far. Maybe his bandmates are like that? Hopefully. But then again, boys are _immature_ and _gross_.

**My brain is dead. It took me a month to write this small chapter. I am realllly busy this month and maybe I'll be busy in May also. School is almost over which means more free time and no more waking up early! I really am gonna miss my friends at my school but I'm already used to losing friends and people. I currently am in a conflict with my best [ex] guy friend. He told these girls I barely know my personal story which he and my female best friend knows. Whale, they're gonna think I'm some depressing little fuck who seeks for attention now that they know. I don't know why I'm blabbering about it here but nobody's gonna read this. Well, that means he can't be trusted with my deepest secrets. Okay bye guys and see ya guys later! [hopefully]**


End file.
